


Family Reunion

by Princess_Claire_Fey



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Escape, F/M, Incest, Kemurikage, Not Serious, Premature Ejaculation, Prison Sex, The Dai Li, Written For Fun, mostly Comic Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Claire_Fey/pseuds/Princess_Claire_Fey
Summary: Ozai was just starting to lose hope, when one day his daughter and lover showed up at his cell door. She had a plan, and that gave Ozai hope. That, and an erection.
Relationships: Azula/Ozai (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Death_Rattle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Rattle/gifts).



It had taken time for Ozai to get used to the monotony. They hadn't tortured him, they had fed him well (Zuko's doing no doubt - the weakling!), but they certainly _had_ let him rot. Ozai was a man of many pleasures. He was used to deciding his own day, choosing what he ate and where he went. Whether he ate at the palace or out at Delan's or somewhere else often being decided mere moments before he left.  
  
If Ozai wanted entertainment, he could get it, either by going to the entertainment or bringing it to himself.  
  
It had been a nice life.  
  
With incarceration came unimaginable boredom. Before he wanted to leave so he could get payback for what they had done to him and his daughter, to take back what he had earned. Now he just wanted to see something else but the same 4 walls and eat something else than what he had been eating for the last two _years_. He scarcely knew what day it was, the long periods with irregular sleep all but destroying his sense of time. Agni informed Ozai of the time of day through the rise and fall of the sun, but Ozai was not one of patience or planning, he had lost count of the days without even reaching a dozen (it wouldn't have mattered anyway, he couldn't remember the date they put him in here in the first place!)  
  
Ozai was never a man for details. He was always amazed that his wife could remember what she wore last month when he couldn't remember what he ate for lunch two hours ago. He hadn't realized it at the time, but he had never appreciated details because there were always so many of them. So many people seeking his favor, so many uneaten foods at his table. Always more novelty. His senses had been downright spoiled rotten to the point where even a few hours spent in the same place doing the same thing seemed like torture.  
  
Now he noticed everything. His mind craved new things. He noticed when the guardswoman who brought his food started growing out her hair. He noticed when Zuko changed the insignia on their uniforms. He even noticed when the chef had been replaced - as suddenly his potatoes were cut lengthwise instead of widthwise.  
  
So when another guardswoman entered his cell, he noticed immediately that he hadn't seen her here before. He noticed the few dark hairs that spilled out below her helmet. Her figure, her walk, the way she held herself was new, but also familiar. He smiled as his mind connected the dots, made the flicker of recognition.  
  
"Azula." he said, watching her kneel down and slide his food tray under the bars.  
  
He could just gleam the smile through the face slit in her helmet. "Father."  
  
Ozai pulled the tray over to himself, noticing the liberties Azula had taken in giving him a fuller meal. "I was wondering when you'd come." he said, biting into the first biscuit he'd had in years.  
  
"I've been busy." Azula said quietly, matter-of-factly. "Breaking the most despised man in the world out of prison requires preparation."  
  
Ozai couldn't help smile at the words _world's most despised man_. Even in a cell he was still in the minds of everybody. "And I take it your appearance here means those preparations are over?"  
  
Azula shook her head. "Not quite. I have a route out of the caldera and down through the city. A place for us to lie low while they look for us, and somewhere else to go once thing's settle down. I've also managed to get the negotiations between little Zu-zu and the pushover Earth King to break down to the point where he's finally agreed to move you for trial." she explained, choosing not to elaborate on how she accomplished that last part.  
  
Ozai squicked at the idea of being made to _stand trial_ before those people. He had committed no crime except fighting for his nation, just as anyone would have done. The only reason he was the one being sent to a kangaroo court was because in the end he had lost. "And I take it that's when this plan of yours takes place?"  
  
Azula nodded. "Indeed." she said, before finally standing up, satisfied that she had explained more than enough. That, and she technically wasn't supposed to linger after delivering the 'highly dangerous war criminal' food. "I have to leave for now. don't worry Daddy, I'll be back"  
  
And just like that Ozai was back to the monotony, his same four walls, his same food. Except this time, he had hope. One final ally to fool that traitor Zuko one last time. Sitting on any thrones may have been written out of Ozai's destiny, but the idea of getting back at the man who had deposed him in some small way was enough to satisfy him.


	2. Chapter 2

At first his daughter's presence had reinvigorated Ozai. The kind words and better meals were a welcome change from an otherwise dull life, but now Ozai had a problem of a different kind. Just the same as Ozai wasn't accustomed to monotony, he wasn't accustomed to waiting either.  
  
Azula said she didn't know when they'd be escaping, just that they would soon. So every day Ozai would wait for the moment Azula would burst through that door and tell him that today was that day. And every day nothing happened.  
  
It was agonizing. Simply unbearable.  
  
It was a little dramatic to think that, Ozai supposed. After all, Azula was here. After years of yearning, he got to see her again. Hear her voice. And yet in it of itself that was its own form of torture. To be so close and yet unable to touch her, separated by that thin layer of iron bars. Their conversations they had in the brief periods she came to feed him had grown short. Ozai couldn't speak when all he could think about was crashing through those damned bars and taking her right there!  
  
All that changed one day when she arrived with the keys.  
  
Azula jingled the keychain with her hand. "It took a while, but I finally managed to get a duplicate." she said, with an uncharacteristic smile on her face.  
  
Ozai's hopes immediately soared. Would today be the day?  
  
"Don't get too excited." Azula said, looking at the excited look on Ozai's face. "We still can't leave. Our little Zu-zu is delaying the transfer." Ozai frowned. "But..." she trailed off, unlocking the barred door. "I figured you could use a little fun while you waited." Azula, said, placing his daily tray of food on the floor.  
  
"A little fun?" Ozai asked, his disappointment from immediately before fading as he placed a hand on Azula's waist. "I like the sound of that." he said, his voice greedier than it had been in all their previous encounters combined. Ozai needed Azula's loving touch just as much as he needed water, and now that she was here he wouldn't settle for just one drop.  
  
"I thought you might." Azula said, resisting as he tried to pull her pants down. "No." she said, insistently, barely holding back his (weakened by incarceration, but still quite strong) hands. "I know how often they let you wash in here, and I'm not letting you put that dirty _thing_ inside of me." she gestured towards his already-erect penis.  
  
Ozai wasn't happy, but he couldn't exactly object. Even though he could scarcely smell it anymore - his nose having tuned it out after years of exposure - he was filthy. Even during his days as a hormone-addled teenage boy, only bathing when his mother told him to and playing in the dirt with the other boys, he hadn't ever gotten this bad.  
  
Azula tried not to pay too close attention to what she was doing as she stuck her hand down his pants and grasped her daddy's cock, running her fingers along the length and listening as his breaths grew more rapid.  
  
Ozai couldn't help but groan. He hadn't been touched like this by someone else in years (despite having tried many times to convince the last guardswoman to do this). He could feel himself growing closer and closer to climax with each stroke even though Azula had barely even started.  
  
Azula withdrew her hand as though it were elastic as soon as he was finished, taking a brief moment to enjoy the dumb look he had on his face before leaving without a word, hoping the guards bathroom was free so she could wash her hand.  
  
"Wait." Ozai said as she locked the door. "Will you..." he trailed off, suddenly feeling silly for wanting to ask that particular question.  
  
"Maybe after you next bathe." Azula said with a laugh, closing the outer door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a couple of weeks since the fateful day with the keys. Azula still came every day, though moments like the first only happened two more times. However for once, that was enough for Ozai. Her visits had become the highlight of his day, even if they just spent the ten or so minutes reminiscing about old times. Ozai felt at peace knowing that, no matter how long this would take, he would have his loyal companion by his side.  
  
But today was different.  
  
Sure, Ozai didn't have a clock. He didn't know _exactly_ when she was supposed to come. But it has been long enough that he knew she was late. Something was wrong. Had she been discovered?  
  
The wait became agonizing in an entirely different way. The hopeful part of Ozai wondered if the delay meant that he was going to be escaping today. The pessimist in him wondered if her absence meant she had been discovered. The fact that he didn't know which was... annoying. It eventually got to the point where he paced back and forth in his cell, just to give his body something to do.  
  
 ** _Boom_**  
  
An explosion. Ozai felt the ground shake. The walls were too thick to hear the inevitable shouting and confusion that would follow, but Ozai imagined them. Soldiers running towards the diversion while others frantically changed their routes towards the inner sanctum in lieu of preventing a prison break.  
  
A primitive plan, but under the circumstances Ozai didn't think there was a better one. It wasn't as though Azula had any hope of _sneaking_ him out of here.  
  
For once in a very long time, Ozai wasn't left waiting long. The door to his cell creaked open and a masked figure stormed into the room, unlocking the barred inner door and paving the way for his freedom. "Put these on." said the muffled voice of Azula through the mask as she threw him a matching mask and cloak.  
  
"Not a very effective disguise." he remarked.  
  
"Don't question. Just do it." she said simply, holding the outer door open as her head went from side to side, checking to see if anyone followed them. "Come with me." she ordered, running through.  
  
Ozai was not in good shape, but he struggled to keep up anyway. Now, outside of his cell, he could hear the sound of firebenders dueling and the prison alarm blaring. It was almost disorienting, as though he was hearing it all for the first time again. Ozai shook his head as he tried to get back into the moment. He had been preparing for this! He had fought in many battles before, and this was no different. Easier even, since all he had to do was follow Azula's lead.  
  
Or so he told himself. Truthfully, he felt naked without his own firebending. Vulnerable. Though he wouldn't readily admit it, Ozai felt safer in his cell than he did out here.  
  
"Get down!"  
  
Ozai barely ducked in time, his hair and hands getting singed by the flames emanating from the two firebenders who had cut them off in the hallway. He tried not to cry out in pain.  
  
 _Foom_ **_Foom!_**  
  
Two quick blasts of blue from Azula and both men were on the floor, their legs now black from the heat. "Be more careful next time." said Azula, putting out the flame that had somehow developed unnoticed on his shoulder. "You can't just block fire anymore. Stay behind me, and get down when I say to get down."  
  
Ozai didn't protest this time.  
  
A few more singed guardsman later and the two of them were out in the sun, and at last Ozai got a glimpse of the scene Azula had caused. The convoy that Zuko had organized to transport him out was under attacked by masked warriors with black cloaks, and several of the vehicles had obviously been destroyed by explosion, while others were on fire. "I see you made some allies." he couldn't help but remark.  
  
"A ruler is nothing without those under their command." Azula returned, before pulling some kind of whistle out of her cloak which produced a high pitched wine.  
  
In no time at all, the masked attackers ceased their assault and began running away. "Come on!" Azula urged, following their lead and pulling Ozai along by the hand.  
  
"Let them go!" bellowed one of the defenders. "We have to secure the prisoner!"  
  
So while the soldiers stormed the prison to find his empty cell, Ozai ran away, allowing Azula to propel him up towards the rooftops along with the other warriors who one by one broke from the group and dispersed from the city.  
  
Satisfied they had covered enough ground, Azula took off her mask. "Now, what was that about your disguise not being very effective?" said Azula, who's smile was now visible.  
  
"I'll never question one of your plans again, my daughter." Ozai finally answered in-between heaved breaths. "What's next?"  
  
"Now, we get you into some new clothes and out of the city. I have a safehouse on another island, that's where we're headed."  
  
Ozai gestured for her to lead the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Ozai couldn't decide what he liked the most about finally getting a bath. Being clean, or knowing that Azula wouldn't be giving him that disgusted look whenever he went near her anymore. If Ozai was being honest, it was the latter by a long shot. It had taken a while, but he finally felt as though he had washed most of the accumulated dirt and grime that had accumulated in every single part of his body. He had to change the water several times due to the previous batches getting saturated with the stuff.  
  
For once, Ozai felt satisfied by the sight of his own body in the dirty mirror. He put on a clean pair of shorts and stepped outside, making his way to the bridge of the cruiser that Azula had somehow managed to acquire.  
  
"I'm glad to see you finally showed up." said Azula standing on the very edge of the bustling command center overlooking the ocean with a hand-held telescope, her words accentuated by the flaming shot of a trebuchet impacting the water just off the port side, causing steam to erupt in the air as the flaming oil stuck to the rock came in contact with the cold seawater.  
  
"...what's going on!?"  
  
"Sorry father, you're going to have to get your dick wet later." she said quietly, before barking a command at the helmsman. "Adjust course thirty degrees to starboard!" she shouted. "And tell the engine room we need more speed!"  
  
"Did Zuko find us?" he asked.  
  
Azula nodded. "I'm afraid so." she said, before adding. "And unfortunately, his friend the Avatar is in town, which means we have maybe ten minutes before him and his bison are right on top of us." she elaborated.  
  
"I've been waiting for a long time to have a rematch with that infernal child." said Ozai, cracking his knuckles.  
  
Azula sighed. "And if it's a fight to your inevitable death or capture you're interested in, I welcome you to face him alone without your bending." she said sarcastically. "Personally though, I'm not so interested. Not when we have other options." she pointed to the small island that was now directly ahead.  
  
Ozai looked out to see. "What's on the island, is it the safehouse?" he asked.  
  
"No, just a level playing field." Azula responded.  
  
**_Smash!_**  
  
"Princess, we've been hit in the stern! We're adrift, what shall we do?" said one of the bridge staff.  
  
Azula grabbed Ozai's hand. "That's not my problem anymore." she said, pulling him over the railing and off the command spire, using firebending to soften their landing onto the deck. "Come on!" she said, pulling him along starboard, robed figures with larged domed hats waiting for them. _The Dai Li._ Ozai thought in a flicker of recognition. Like Azula's warriors at the prison, their uniforms had changed to an all black, but a similarity remained that allowed him to tell that they were the same earthen warriors Azula had returned with from Ba Sing Se.  
  
"Jump!" Azula yelled, vaulting over the edge of the ship, still gripping his hand.  
  
Ozai held his breath, expecting to be met with a wall of cool water. Instead, Azula wrapped his hand around his torso like she had done on the spire, and produced hot flaming jets with her feet, slowing them down until their feet met rock. Ozai looked from side to side to see the Dai Li pulling up rock from the ocean floor, creating a path to the island.  
  
"Let's move!" she urged without delay, running along the path while the Dai Li destroyed it behind them and created more in front of them. Ozai almost wanted to take a moment and admire Azula's dedication to contingency plans. That was, before he developed a sharp pain in his liver and started panting from the exertion.  
  
Despite Ozai's quick rate of exhaustion, it only took them a good five minutes at full sprint to reach the island's rocky shores. "Shall we hide underground, Princess?" asked one of the agents.  
  
"No." Azula said simply, before elaborating. "Intelligence says the Avatar has his blind friend with him, and if that's the case they'll be able to find us no matter how far down we go."  
  
"Then what _is_ the plan?" asked Ozai. "Do we fight?"  
  
Azula smiled. "In a manner of speaking. We'll split up into three groups. Our goal is to separate the Avatar's girlfriend from the main group, so that one of our other groups can capture her." she explained. "Then we'll negotiate for our freedom."  
  
"Do you really think that'll work?" asked one of the Dai Li. "What if we can't separate her from her friends, or what if they refuse to negotiate?" he asked.  
  
Ozai frowned. "You dare question the validity of her-!"  
  
Azula raised her hand to stop him. "No, it might not. But it's the only way out of this that doesn't end up with us all in cells. We're all wanted for crimes against the _new world order_ , trading a life for our freedom may be the only way we survive to fight another day." she said dramatically. "Now, if any of you disagree, you're free to go beg for mercy when they arrive. The rest of you? Split off into three groups. When you have her separated, signal the others."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Ozai waited until the agents in their group were busy with their own conversations before speaking with Azula. "So, I see you've made a lot of friends." he said, figuring that was a best place to start.  
  
"Their numbers have declined in recent days, but yes." she affirmed.  
  
"Who were the people on that ship? And those... people that helped break me out?"  
  
Azula smiled. "The people who broke you out were allies I made in the... _prison_ Zuko threw me into. I secured their freedom, and provided them with food, clothing, and money, and in return I earned their loyalty. The officers on the cruiser were the New Ozai society, and were perhaps the easiest to recruit. When I told them I was planning to break you out, they were happy to offer a hand in any way they could." she said. "Of course, now that I have you outside the capital, I won't be needing their help anymore."  
  
"We won't?" Ozai asked.  
  
"No, we won't." Azula said sternly. "They're terrorists who want to reinstate you as Firelord, it's best we don't associate with them as it makes us look like that's our goal, too."  
  
"...It's not?" Ozai stopped walking, surprised.  
  
Azula looked Ozai right in the eye. "No, it's not. And you have to look like you believe it, too. Because if you don't the Avatar won't let us go. If we just fade into the shadows without causing any big trouble, they'll ignore us to focus on larger issues. But if we stand as usurpers, they'll hunt us to the ends of the earth. The comet is past, along with our power and your bending. We're in no position to stage a rebellion. Do you understand?"  
  
Ozai frowned. "I suppose." he said, truthfully not entirely convinced she was right.  
  
**_Bang! Bang! Bang!_**  
  
"That's our signal, let's go!" she said, running towards the sound.  
  
Ozai sighed and followed her, hoping his old and atrophied legs didn't protest too much this time.  
  
As they got closer they heard the telltale sounds of earth and firebending, as well as the characteristic splashes of a waterbender. One of the Dai Li groups had clearly tried to draw the waterbender towards them, but judging by the wetness on their legs they had been slowed to the point where her friends had caught up. Luckily for them, the second group had flanked the avatar from the west, leaving the waterbender and zu-zu in the rear.  
  
Azula wasted no time. "Princess!" one of her agents yelled after her in vain, as she boosted herself in the air with firebending intending to land atop the waterbender.  
  
A shout. **_Foom!_** Azula raised her hands to block Zuko's fireblast, which knocked her back forcing her to land three meters off-target.  
  
"Finally!" he said, turning to face her along with Katara. "You've gone too far this time, Az-"  
  
Zuko didn't get to finish his sentence before he was tackled to the ground by his father.  
  
"There he is!"  
  
Katara turned just slightly.  
  
Azula unsheathed her blade.  
  
"Everyone stop what you're doing or she dies." said Azula, the knife half a millimeter shy of Katara's throat, her hands bound by unyielding earth.  
  
"You're surrounded, you can't win." said the Avatar, gesturing to Azula's agents, most of which had been incapacitated.  
  
"You're right. I can't." Azula admitted. "But I'll tell you what I can do: slit her throat before you can even move a muscle. Let us go, leave this island, and I'll let your precious girlfriend live."  
  
A long silence.  
  
"I won't let you go Azula. You and your father stand for things that the Fire Nation doesn't need anymore. That the world doesn't need anymore. If I let you go, you'll just find a way to bring the war back."  
  
"Put the knife down and face me you coward!" Yelled Zuko.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, zu-zu." said Azula, not moving an inch. "Look, Avatar. You won. My father can never sit on any throne, despite the delusions of the New Ozai. And despite the friends I've made in the past few years, I'll never have enough allies to the point where I could realistically challenge you." she said matter-of-factly. "All my father and I want is our freedom, and to be left alone. Now if you're willing to let your girlfriend die to take that away from us, so be it. But make your decision quickly."  
  
"How do we know you'll let her go."  
  
Azula sighed. "Because I'm not an idiot. If I move this knife even a millimeter forward you'll hunt me to the ends of the earth. I wouldn't risk that over some foolish _bloodlust._ "  
  
"You promise not to seek the throne after today?"  
  
"A princess's honor."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a long trek, but the two of them had finally made it off of that island. The Avatar had surprisingly kept his word, and they hadn't seen him since. _Zuko_ , however, had not, and the first thing he did once he reached the capital was to order more ships to that damned island and hunt them down. Fortunately for them, the imperial firebenders Zuko had sent had no way of finding them if they hid underground. They waited until nightfall, and stole a ship while its crew dutifully searched every nook and cranny of the island.  
  
The safehouse was still some time away (so Azula said) and they couldn't go there directly with a stolen ship, so the two of them ended up at a seaside town, where they purchased a room at an unassuming inn.  
  
"I've been waiting for this a long time." said Ozai.  
  
"To sleep? Me too." said Azula. "I've been up since dawn."  
  
Ozai slapped her ass. "You know what I meant, girl."  
  
Azula laughed. "I knew what you meant the moment you walked onto my bridge shirtless. Tell me, had we not been under attack, would you have truly taken me right there?" she asked.  
  
"As sure as I'm going to take you right here and now." Ozai growled, wrapping his hands around her waist.  
  
"Now, wait a minute." she held up her hand. "Don't you think it's only fair that the person who saved you from a life in prison gets to set the agenda?"  
  
Ozai's greedy hands slowed. "I suppose." he said, frankly using every scrap of willpower he had to not just ignore her objections and continue on anyway.  
  
"I'm glad you agree." she said, swiping his hands away, much to her father's chagrin.  
  
A long pause.  
  
"You know, I think what you had in mind is just fine." she said with a grin.  
  
Ozai needed no further encouragement. In no more than a baker's dozen worth of seconds, Azula's clothes were either over her head or at her ankles, and his raging erection firmly inside of her - thrusting with the same uneven aggression as his hands, as they made their way across every inch of her body. Azula cried out in pain, but Ozai didn't hear: for him this moment was pure ecstasy.  
  
And then it was over.  
  
Azula chuckled.  
  
"What?"  
  
She couldn't suppress it any more. "I was just hoping..." she trailed off into laughter. "...that you'd come as slow as you ran today." she finished, bordering into hysterics.  
  
Ozai's face went bright red.  
  
"Oh, care to finish me off daddy? I think your daughter needs a little more excitement than that." she said, still trying to get her laughter under control.  
  
After swallowing his pride and briefly joining in, Ozai finally answered. "As my princess commands."


End file.
